


Storm in a teacup.

by orphan_account



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Arguing, England - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grumpiness, Holidays, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rain, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Storms, Thunderstorms, actor!tom, maybe Cumbria, maybe the Cotswolds, script, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom's renting a secluded cottage while he goes over a script but during a particular bad storm he finds himself with no power and only just enough of a signal to phone Debbie who he's renting the cottage off. Let's just say she doesn't enjoy being woken up so early to deal with his complaints annnnnd bring on the fantasyland smut. Bit of teasing, naughty sex and cups o' tea in this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm in a teacup.

Debbie wasn't in the best of moods, it was lashing down with rain and the wind threatened to push her car off the road. Anyone with an ounce of sense wouldn't be driving right now. Unfortunately for Debbie her dad had broken his arm after a nasty fall and had to rest up so this meant the majority of the work had now fallen on her shoulders. They rented out cottages and at just gone 5am she'd received a call from one of the customers flapping about there being no electricity and despite trying to explain that it was most likely due to the stormy weather, all she'd got in return was complaints and huffs in a snooty voice so she had decided to go up and see what the deal was. 

She was seething. What do people expect? They want the remote location but then complain when they can't get a signal or there's no wifi. She wanted to check the customer was ok just to be on the safe side but the thought of giving Lord Fauntelroy a bollocking was also very appealing right now. He had chosen the cottage that was nestled low near the lake, it was exceptionally secluded at this time of year. She put her foot down as she neared the property.

Slamming the car door she ran to hammer on the cottage window it was pouring down and in the short run her hair was plastered to her head.  
It felt like an age before the door opened and without waiting she barged in past whoever whilst shaking her hair.  
"Christ on a bike! Can you believe that rain?" she exclaimed.  
"It's dreadful." His voice sounded much more velvety in person. Debbie looked up, she recognised him but from where?  
He was tall with curly blonde hair and large soft eyes.  
'Ooh easy old girl don't be too obvious.' she thought.  
He offered to get her a towel and Debbie thanked him.  
When he returned she copped a cheeky look at his arse as he stood near the fire. She got a brief mental image of holding it while he shagged her. He was fine!

"Right so the deal is I don't know what's going on with the electricity yet, when the weather is like this it's unpredictable so obviously it will affect stuff like your landline and wifi." Debbie explained.  
He gave a dramatic sigh. "Well that's not good enough I'm afraid.I expected it to be quiet but I wasn't expecting to be shut off so I would like to be reimbursed." he sounded so pompous as he paced up and down.  
Debbie felt her annoyance levels go up a notch. "I appreciate your view but it can't be helped. Half of the village is out of power, it's normal. You're looking at a day at most of no power, it's very common here."  
He humphed and went to look out the window, it seemed worse than earlier if that was possible.  
"How do you people survive? It's unbearable." She felt her hands itching to cuff his smug face.  
"I'm guessing it's not the norm for you?" She was being ridiculously polite to someone who was very irritating.  
"No. I live in London. Have you ever been?" it almost sounded mean the way he said it.  
"Yes. I didn't much care for it. I've done the tourist stuff and the Camden leisure pirate hen-do but I found it to be a cold miserable place. Give me anywhere but London. Seriously."  
His eyes went wide at her little rant.  
"Why would you say that? It's a wonderfully cultured city.."  
Debbie didn't even let him finish before she spoke over him "As is Liverpool or Manchester or even Edinburgh, you couldn't pay me enough to live there."  
Debbie didn't know why she was so niggled or so defensive but he had gotten under her skin and was trying her patience.  
"Listen, I think we might've gotten off on the wrong foot here, I'll make us a brew and we can calm down and discuss giving you a reduction." She offered.  
"Very well." He snapped.  
Who talks like that she thought to herself.

She came in holding two large mugs of tea. "I hope you don't mind I made it strong with no sugar." He took the mug and Debbie found herself looking at his long fingers curling around the cup. She gulped and took a sip of her tea while cursing her pervy brain for all it was imagining doing.  
"I boiled the water in the pan, had to use the lighter. Kettle is obviously not working." she was babbling on now.  
He was watching her, those thin lips reminded her so badly of someone but she couldn't place it. She wanted to rip his shirt open and kiss his chest, she hoped he wasn't a mind reader. Debbie continued her babbling to ease the atmosphere, he didn't speak too much and she could sense his disdain.

"So what brings you up to this neck of the woods?" The rain still hadn't stopped and now it seemed the wind was determined to outdo itself in the howling stakes.  
"Just needed a break, going over a script. I felt like a change of scenery would help." he muttered looking bored.  
"You're an actor?" Debbie chirped, she wanted to kick herself instantly.  
"Yes." he placed his mug on the table.  
"Wait! I know you! Yes...Prometheus! The weird cyborg man."  
His face fell and Debbie knew she must've got it so very wrong.  
"That wasn't me that was Fassbender. I'm Tom Hiddleston."  
"I don't think I've heard of you..." Debbie wanted to leave it was all so awkward at the moment and her cheeks hurt from fake smiling.  
"Thor. You must've seen that." he went on but Debbie shook her head.  
"Nope. If I'm honest I don't watch much. Is that all you've done?"  
He got up "No! I have done lots of theatre, television and films, good god do you live under a rock?" he seemed quite pissed off with her.  
"Excuse me! I work and I don't have much time to myself." she found herself shouting back.  
"Yes it must be so time consuming arsing about cleaning these places then going home to feed your cat!"  
He called her a cat lady! Debbie fumed and threw a cushion at him.  
"I don't even have a fucking cat! I'm leaving, you're a prize bellend and rude to boot. I didn't need to come. You sounded pathetic on the phone flapping about having no electricity. Well there's nothing I can do so laters!" she stood up and stomped to the door. As soon as she yanked it open she knew she wouldn't be going anywhere. The weather was atrocious.

"Well looks like you're stuck here with me." He was actually smiling as he took in her scowling look.  
"Great!" now it was Debbie's turn to huff like a child.  
"We could play I spy?" he suggested. She rolled her eyes at this suggestion but decided to play along. "Fair enough. I spy with my little eye something beginning with R." she folded her arms.  
"Rain." he laughed at her frown. "Bit of a poor show."  
"Well I'm sorry I'm not in the mood to play games. I should be at home in my bed not here while it's like this." she pouted.  
"I spy with my little eye some beginning with P."  
He was determined to go on with the game so Debbie humoured him. She scanned about the room "paper!"  
He shook his head.  
"Errr pillows!"  
Another shake of the head.  
Debbie gave it one last shot "pans."  
He chuckled "No, want a clue? It's a colour."  
He'd stumped her with that, she gave up.  
"Pink knickers."  
He looked pleased with himself. It slowly dawned on Debbie that he was referring to her pink knickers, the waistband must've been on show. She flushed as pink as said underwear.  
"I can't believe you looked."  
He shrugged "You can hardly judge, you practically eyefucked me when you came in."  
"Ugh. Shut up!" Debbie cringed behind her hands.

 

"Come on there's no need to feel embarrassed." he grinned.  
Was he for real? She'd been here for roughly an hour and had felt possibly every awkward emotion in that short space of time. He sat down next to her and placed his hand on her knee. The old standard making a pass staple. Debbie had to admire his cheek. "We might be here a while." He went on.  
She placed her hand over his "Any ideas on how to pass the time?" No sooner had she said it and he leaned in to kiss her, tugging her hair at the nape of her neck bringing her closer to him.

He pulled her to her feet and led her to the bedroom. His cock was straining against his jeans, Debbie slowly unzipped him and drew his length out, he wasn't wearing underwear and it gave her a kinky little buzz.  
"Ooh look at you!" She gave the head a small kiss, running her tongue into all the wetness, tasting it. He looked down at her running his hands through her hair before bunching it up, holding her still he started to fuck her mouth. He moaned increasing his thrusts, hitting the back of her throat making her eyes water. She slipped a hand down her jeans and rubbed her clit.  
He roughly pulled out of her mouth and they both hurriedly undressed, laying back on the bed he held his cock and smiled at Debbie.  
"Fuck me!" he was impressive.  
She crawled over to him and went to suck him but he stopped her.  
"Get on this." The way he said it while holding his dick made her throb, she could feel the slickness on her thighs.  
She impaled herself on him giving a little ouch, his grin in that moment was so lustful she'd never forget it.  
He held her arse while he pistoned into her from underneath, Debbie knew this was reckless but for once who cared? Tom clearly didn't, It felt so dirty and that was the appeal.  
"You have a sweet little pussy." he panted, Debbie had to kiss him again.  
"And you're a cocky bastard." she replied before licking his gorgeous neck. There was something deeply attractive about his devil-may-care attitude, not many men are so impetuous but Tom seemed to be relishing this encounter and that added another kinky little layer to this liaison.  
"You wanted it as soon as you saw me, all that fake grumpiness and now look at you sat on my cock soaking wet." his words brought her to her peak, she cried out and clawed his chest.  
He had to pull out and regain his composure, he didn't want it to end yet.

He rolled her onto the side so they where spooning , his stomach was damp with sweat as he pressed into Debbie. He took her leg behind the knee and raised it, his cock sank deeply inside her. She felt amazing and he nearly blurted it out to her.  
Debbie brought her hand back to her pussy and stroked his cock while he was slipping in and out of her. His moaning increased with her caresses. "You like that?" she teased.  
"I'm going to cum if you keep doing that.." he could barely speak without panting. She cupped his balls and heard a hitch in his breath.  
Oh fuck...fuck!" he held her leg emptying himself deep inside her. He held her round her waist and peppered kisses on her neck and shoulders.  
"That was...unexpected." his breath tickled her neck.  
Oh great, he's regretting it already thought Debbie and she made to move but he didn't loosen his hold.  
"Fucking great but unexpected."  
He gave a gentle bite on her shoulder. The lights came on and Debbie gave a "wheey!"  
"Don't you be getting any ideas of upping and leaving yet..I'm going to make us a cuppa." Tom slapped her arse making her gasp before leaping up.  
He paused in the doorway "And then I'm going to fuck you till you can't think straight."  
Debbie admired his cheek and cheeks, seriously the man was in shape. She snuggled under the duvet listening to him pottering about.  
Well there's worse ways to spend a rainy morning...


End file.
